Draco's Love
by dragonjun
Summary: kumpulan one shot tentang cintanya Draco. cerita ini berasal dari curhatan teman-teman saya, atau kisah-kisah yang menginspirasi yang dimodifikasi ke Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutanya Scorpius?" tanya Lucius Malfoy kepada cucu satu-satunya itu. Semua mata yang ada di meja makan itu menatap Scorpius bertanya. Astoria dan Draco hanya melirik ke anaknya menunggu jawaban, Narcissa tidak dapat mehilangkan rasa kasih pada cucunya dengan atmosfer yang mengintimidasi ini. dia memberikan senyum dukungan pada Scorpius.

"Eh-mm. Aku, aku berencana akan mengambil tawaran ayah untuk ikut mengembangakan Malfoy Corp," jawab Scorpius. Lucius tersenyum tipis sudut mulutnya berkedut, Astoria tersenyum puas dan bangga melihat anaknya, tapi Draco hanya mengangguk kepalanya pelan, dan Narcissa tersenyum lembut pada cucunya. Ini adalah jawaban yang semua orang inginkan bahwa Scorpius akan mengikuti jejak ayah dan juga kakeknya.

Narcissa sangat bersyukur karena Scorpius menjadi pribadi yang baik. Walaupun dia masuk ke asrama Slytherin namun dia memiliki hati yang baik, mengingat sejarah keluarga Malfoy terdahulu, bisa dibilang ini adalah sebuah mukjizat. Inilah yang Narsicca idamkan dari arti bangsawan sihir yang selalu dibanggakan keluarga Black, walaupun mereka termasuk ekstrim dalam hal kemurnian darah tapi pendahulunya tidak pernah terlibat dengan ilmu hitam. Semua rusak gara-gara Voldermort. Bahkan keturunan terakhir yang bisa meneruskan nama Black pun mati karenanya dibunuh oleh Black yang lain.

"Tapi ada satu hal aku inginkan," kembali semua mata memandangnya siaga, Narcissa tidak dapat mengambarkan bagaimana sekarang wajah Scorpius yang tegang. "Aku menemukan wanita pilihanku, dan aku sudah memintanya menikah denganku."

Suasana menjadi tak bisa lebih hening dari ini. "Dan siapa wanita yang sudah kau pilih itu, Scorpius?" tanya Astoria cepat-cepat mengatasi keterkejutannya pada anaknya.

"Kau seharusnya berkonsultasi dulu pada kami sebelum memintanya menikah denganmu," kata Draco, dia menyeruput kopinya.

"Namanya Rosalie Weasley," kata Scorpius. Draco tersedak minumannya, Lucius dan Astoria memandangnya murka, Narcissa mengatur nafasnya tetap tenang.

"Katakan padaku bukan cucu Arthur Weasley kan?" gertak Lucius. Scorpius memandangnya menantang.

"Kau tak bisa menikah selain dengan darah murni," kata Astoria, keluarga Greengrass memang bukanlah keluarga darah murni yang menilai rendah penyihir kelahiran muggle ataupun berdarah campuran, namun mereka selalu memegang teguh kemurnian darah.

Narcissa mengarahkan padangannya ke arah Draco yang menekankan jarinya di tengkorak hidungnya yang panjang.

"Kami akan mengundang kalian dan juga keluarganya untuk membicarakan pernikahan kami, besok malam di Restoran Zabini, aku sudah memesan supaya kita bisa melakukan pertemuan dua keluarga besar," katanya lagi lebih mantap dari sebelumnya.

Lucius sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu namun ditahannya, matanya merah menyala karena marah begitu juga Astoria, namun Narcissa masih saja tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari anaknya Draco padahal dia tau sekarang Scorpius sangat butuh dukungan menghadapi kakek dan ibunya ini.

"I'll be fine," kata Draco beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengatakan itu supaya ibunya tak mengikuti kemana dia pergi.

"Aku juga sudah tak mengundang Granma Adele untuk ikut bergabung besok, permisi." Dan Scorpiuspun mengikuti jejak ayahnya meninggalkan meja makan.

.

.

"Scorpius," panggil Narcissa.

"Granma?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Scorpius mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tak menceritakan dulu pada kami, kau melakukan hal yang serius Scorpius. Kau meminta seorang gadis menikah denganmu," berkata lembut.

"Karena aku tak yakin kalian akan menerimanya, aku sudah hapal dengan semua ceramah kalian tentang Weasley," jawabnya kecut

"Tapi?"

"Tapi aku tak bisa Granma, dia cantik, pintar dan baik hati. Aku tak akan sanggup kehilangannya."

"Ya. The Malfoys sangat sulit menghindar untuk menyukai gadis pintar," kata Narcissa. Narsicca tersenyum simpul melihat kebingungan di wajah Scorpius. Astoria bukanlah gadis yang pintar, tidak sepertinya yang pintar 'Black always the best'.

"Kau akan datang?"

"Ya."  
"Aku sudah menduga mereka tidak akan senang. Tapi ayah bahkan langsung pergi, aku tidak menduganya. Dia mengajariku menjadi orang yang lebih baik darinya, lebih bisa menghargai orang lain apapun status darah mereka." Wajah kecewa terpatri pada wajah tampannya. Narcissa mengelus pipinya.

"Dia punya alasanya sendiri," katanya tersenyum menenangkan.

.

.

Keluarga Malfoy ditambah adele Greengrass datang ke restoran Zabini, disana mereka disambut dengan Blaise teman Draco yang selalu ceria dan menebar senyum. Blaise mengantar mereka ke ruangan yang sudah dipesan. Didalamnya sudah ada Scorpius dan gadis berambut merah bergelombang, Narcissa bisa melihat bahwa selain rambutnya yang merah gadis itu adalah cetak biru ibunya. Narcissa mengenggam tangan anaknya lebih erat.

Terlihat gadis itu merasa nervous melihat kehadiran mereka, namun dia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang tidak di balas kecuali Narcissa. Belum sempat mereka duduk, masuklah rombongan besar lain yang datang. Jelas kedua orang tua Rosalie dan adiknya, kedua Weasley senior, sepasang berambut coklat dengan mata yang hangat dan Harry Potter. Mereka saling mengangguk sopan dan duduk.

Narcissa bisa merasakan tangan anaknya sekarang berkeringat, tatapnanya tetap dingin dan tanpa ekspresi sekali-kali melirik ke arah wanita berambut coklat bergelombang yang duduk di sebelah laki-laki berambut merah. Tak ada yang bersuara selama makam malam berlangsung sampai pada makanan penutup.

"Rosaline perkenalkan, ini keluargaku. Ibuku Astoria, ayahku Draco Malfoy, nenekku Narcissa Kakekku Lucius Malfoy, dan nenekku Adele Greengrass." Mereka masih belum membuka suara dan hanya saling bertatapan, tak bisa dikatakan mana yang paling canggung dan mana yang paling marah diantara yang lain.

"Ya, sepertinya aku juga harus mengenalkan keluargaku juga. "Ayahku Ronald Wealey, ibuku Hermione, pamanku Harry Potter, kakekku Arthur Weasley, nenekku Molly, kakekku Alexander Granger, dan nenekku Jane." Dua Granger senior tersenyum ramah dan sedikit bingung dengan ketegangan yang terjadi, Narcissa membalas senyum mereka. Melihat itu Hermionepun tersenyum padanya dan pengangan di tangan Draco semakin erat ditangannya, namun Narcissa melihat walaupun mata masih sama dingin dan tanpa ekspresi namun bibirnya berkedut memuat senyum amat tipis.

"Ehm, begini Mr Weasley, aku sudah meminta Rosalie untuk menikah denganku, dan dia menyetujinya," kata scorpius pada Ron. "Maka dari itu aku meminta izin darimu sebagai ayahnya dan juga memperkenalkan keluargaku untuk membicarakan soal urusan pernikahan." Semua orang menjadi tegang.

"Apa kalian akan membatalkan pernikahan ini kalau aku bilang bahwa aku tak setuju," jawab Ron. Lucius dan Astoria mengangguk setuju.

"No Dad," jawab Rose.

"Aku tidak main-main dengan apa yang aku lakukan Mr Weasley. Aku tidak akan meminta anakmu untuk menikah denganku kalau aku tidak yakin dengan semua situasi ini," kata Scorpius tegas.

"Ehm-mm." Hermione membersihkan tenggorokannya dan tersenyum. "Lalu kapan kiranya kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan?"

"Sekitar bulan april. Enam bulan sepertinya cukup untuk melakukan persiapan," kata Scorpius, yang dibalas dengan senyum kecil Hermione.

"Ya aku yakin enam bulan waktu yang cukup. Kita punya banyak waktu mempersiapkannya," kata Narcissa, jelas sekarang semua orang memandangnya. Draco, Matanya memicing sangat tipis, dan genggamannya semakin erat dan terasa sakit. Tapi Narcissa mencoba mengacuhkanya. Dan sepanjang malam itu hanya Hermione, Narcissa, Mrs Granger dan calon pengantin yang bertukar pikiran mengenai pernikahan.

.

.

Narcissa menghampiri Draco yang sedang duduk di halaman belakang berseder di bangku taman menatap bunga mawar yang bertaburan disana. Bunga yang di tanamnya sendiri karena itu mengingatkannya pada Hermione. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat anaknya bahagia, sekalipun berbohong di depan hidung Dark Lord sekalipun. Tapi menurutnya itu cukup, dia tak lagi mengizinkan anaknya untuk mengejar gadis yang ia cintai, karena dia tau anaknya itu akan mendapatkan murka suaminya dan juga Narcissa tak begitu yakin apakah gadis pilihan anaknya itu juga akan mencintai anaknya, mengingat anaknya dan gadis itu tak memiliki hubungan baik bertahun-tahun.

Narcissa tak bisa sanggup melihat betapa menyedihkan anaknya ketika gadis itu menikah, tak pernah dia melihat anaknya menagis sejadi-jadi malah bisa dibilang anaknya hampir seperti orang gila. Butuh waktu berbulan-bulan sampai anaknya itu mau keluar kamar dan kembali hidup normal dan akhirnya mau menikah dengan gadis yang dijodohkan untuknya.

Narcissa tau, Draco tak pernah mencintai Astoria menantunya, tapi kehadiran Scorpius merupakan titik balik hidup anaknya. Dia berjanji akan mendidik Scorpius menjadi pribadi yang seribu kali lebih baik darinya, dan ya dia berhasil. Namun sekarang itu Draco seperti kembali jatuh kedalam lubang yang begitu dalam karena anaknya akan menikah dengan anak dari wanita yang dia cintai seumur hidupnya. Namun Narcissa sudah memutuskan akan mendukung Scorpius, dia tak akan membiarkan Scorpius menjadi seperti Draco sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Narcissa dia mengelus lengan Draco penuh sayang, tak berubah seperti ketika dia mengelus anaknya ketika berumur lima tahun.

Draco hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, dia bahkan hampir tak berubah sama sekali."

"Kau harus mendukung Scorpius."

.

.

Pesta penikahan itu benar-benar megah. Tentu saja menjadi berita hangat karena Malfoy dan Weasley bukanlah nama yang akan bersanding dalam acara seperti ini. pasangan yang baru saja menikah itu sedang berdansa di lantai dansa, saling menebar senyum kebahagiaan. Draco berjalan menghampirinya mereka dan memberikan tangan untuk meminta berdansa dengan si pengantin wanita yang disambut dengan senyum ragu.

Mereka berdansa mengikuti irama musik muggle kesukaan ibunya Queen 'Love of my life' yang juga Draco tau itu. "Lagu yang bagus."

"Ya, Mr Malfoy. lagu kesuakaan ibuku. Penyanyi band yang kami sewa harus belajar hampir seminggu untuk lagu ini." Draco tersenyum menatap Rose, dia benar-benar cetak biru ibunya.

"Draco. Kau di terima di keluarga Malfoy Rosalie, jangan sungkan lagi dan merasa asing."

"Rose saja kalau begitu," jawabnya tersenyum senang. Mereka berdansa menyelesaikan lagu itu, Draco melepaskan tangannya, dan membungkung, memberikan tangan Rose kembali kepada Scorpius.

"Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Rosalie."

Draco berjalan ke arah meja dan menemukan Hermione sedang duduk dan ragu dia mendekatinya. "Hei," sapanya.

"Hei. Malfoy."

"Bisakah untuk hari ini kau memanggilku Draco? dan aku akan memanggilmu Hermione," kata Draco. Hermione terlihat terkejut namung mengangguk.

"Ya.-Ya, Draco."

"Mau kah kau berdansa denganku?" Draco mengulurkan tangannya yang di sambut. Mereka berdansa dalam sunyi, tak ada yang berbicara.

"Taukah kau betapa aku ingin berdansa denganmu?" tiba-tiba Draco bertanya padanya, Hermione menatapnya tak mengerti, mereka berhenti berdansa. Draco tersenyum padanya, "Sejak Viktor Krum membawamu ke Yule Ball di tahun keempat." Hermione terkejut mendengarnya, tangannya jatuh dari pundak Draco. "Nice. Akhirnya aku bisa berdansa denganmu Hermione." Dan Draco melepaskan pegangannya dari Hermione dan berpaling dan berjalan keluar ruangan pesta, meninggalkan Hermione yang berdiri diam di tengah ruangan, air matanya jatuh perlahan, namun dia tersenyum kepada punggung pria itu tulus.

 **-end-**

 **Hallo, hallo**

 **Aku mau minta maaf pada kalian yang nungguin kelanjutan faith. Aku belum update juga.**

 **Ehm gimana ya jadi, Sekalian mau jawab pertanyaan waktu itu ada yang nanya 'kamu suka Dramione?' Aku akan jawab sekarang: Jujur aku tidak ship Felston, tapi aku ship dramione dari dulu. Dari buku HP 1-3 aku pikir mereka akan jadian, tapi kita tau di akhir Hermione sama Ron *serius aku nangis waktu bacanya apalagi setelah sebelunya ada chapter kisah snape. Jadi beberapa hari yang lalu aku lagi iseng aja kepo (bukan membela diri, tapi emang aku tuh tidak suka kepo sesuatu dan tidak begitu suka main internet kecuali buat kuliah, lebih suka baca buku dari pada mantengin laptop), dan dapet ig dengan nama 'justdramione' disitu dia menulis fakta dan juga analisa dia kalau Felston is real, or was real. Aku tidak mau nge-bash siapapun hanya saja ya, itu sungguh menyedihkan kalau benar. Entah kenapa selesai baca itu aku nangis haha, really? Padahal aku juga tidak tau itu benar atau cuma analisa dia aja. Tapi, aku tidak tau kenapa, berhari-hari aku tidak dapet mood yang bagus buat nyelesai chapter 16 faith, so sorry! Tapi aku malah nulis ini dan mengembalikan moodku padahal aku paling tidak suka baca ff yang menjodohkan Scorpius sama Rose. aku akan menulis chapter 16 sekarang setelah aku publish ini. hahaha, sorry for random thought of mine. Suka tidak suka tidak masalah, but let me know about that.**

 **Dragonjun**


	2. Chapter 2

**JKR have a whole Harry Potter.**

 **Tokoh: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy**

Bagaimana mungkin bisa?

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal ini padaku. setelah semua pengorbananku selama ini. bagaimana bisa dia menikah dengan pria seperti Bill Weasley. seorang duda beranak tiga dengan wajah buruk hasil karya Greyback. bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal ini?

Dan bagaimana mungkin bisa dia memperlihatkan wajah yang selalu senyum bahagia. seperti itu? berjalan dengan ringan mengandeng anak-anak tirinya, hidup di cottage kecil. dia bahkan tak mengindahkan semua seruanku. semua mengangguku. aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dan aku harus bicara padanya.

sulit untuk mendapatinya hanya sendiri. tidak dengan anak-anak tirinya, atau terlebih dengan suaminya. rasanya aku sudah ingin menariknya ketika dia mencium monster yang sekarang adalah suaminya. aku menarik tangannya, menariknya ke gang gelap dekat gringgots. jelas dia baru saja menghampiri suaminya itu.

Aku langsung menutup mulutnya agar dia tak berteriak. matanya melebar karena terkejut, dia langsung memberontak minta dilepaskan, membuat pelukkanku semakin kuat. aku hampir lupa bagaimana rasa dirinya dalam pelukkanku. bagaimana hangat dan harum tubuhnya.

"shush, tenanglah Granger," kataku menenangkannya.

setelah dia tenang aku melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentaknya begitu tanganku terlepas dari mulutnya.

"Tenanglah sedikit," kataku melirik gang itu, sepi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi marah. matanya berapi-api.

"aku yang seharusnya bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan? apa yang kau pikiran? menikah dengan duda beranak tiga dan buruk rupa?" kataku tak sabar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," katanya pendek.

"Jelas itu urusanku, Granger!" jawabku marah. "Kau benar-benar bodoh mau menikah dengannya. apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan? apa yang kupikirkan? ku beri tau apa yang aku pikirkan, Draco Malfoy. aku menikah dengan pria yang kucintai," katanya tegas dan penuh tekad, dia bahkan mungkin tidak menyadari kekecewaanku, apa dia tidak tau kalau sampai sekarang aku masih memakai kalung emas yang dia berikan. kalung yang membuatku dicemoh oleh Blaise dan Theo karena warna emasnya sangat Gryffindor.

"bagaimana mungkin kau bisa?"

"Jelas aku bisa. aku mencintainya," katanya tegas.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya. dia tidak pantas untukmu," balasku hampir memelas.

"Oh ya? lalu siapa yang pantas untukku?" tanyanya balik, aku tak menjawab. "Jelas bukan kau," jawabnya sadis.

"Hermione.."

"Stop, Draco. aku lelah. aku mencintainya, dan aku ingin bersamanya, aku menikah dengannya, sesederhana itu," katanya melepaskan tanganku darinya dan melangkah pergi.

"Hermione..."

sesederhana itu Draco, sesederhana itu, dan kau sekarang kehilangannya.

.

.

 _"I love you, Draco," kata Hermione mengecum bibirnya._

 _"I love you, too," jawabku diantara ciuman-ciuman yang kurberikan padanya. aku adalah pria beruntung, mendapatkan Hermione menemaniku di tempat tidurku, bagaimana mungkin aku tak bisa memuja bidadari di sebelahku ini. wanginya begitu menghujan. dia memasangkan sebuah kalung emas dengan liontin ular kecil bermata merah._

 _"Draco, ayo kita menikah!" katanya serius._

 _aku menarik diri dari pelukkannya. "Kau serius?" tanyaku tak percaya._

 _"Tentu. kita sudah dua tahun berpacaran, aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku, ayo kita menikah," katanya tersenyum._

 _bagaimana mungkin dia mengajakku menikah. aku seseorang yang tidak pantas untuknya. komunitas sihir tidak memandang rendah dirinya, teman-temannya hanya akan menjauhinya karena berhubungan denganku. lalu bagaimana dengan keluargaku, mereka tidak akan mungkin mengizinkan anak laki-laki satu-satunya menikah dengan penyihir keturunan muggle._

 _"Hermione, aku tidak pantas untukmu," kataku._

 _"Draco... Aku mencintaimu, kita bisa melewatinya bersama," katanya._

 _"Hermione, kau berhak mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku," kataku. menikah dengannya adalah hal yang serius. aku tidak pantas untuknya, dia cantik, baik, terkenal dan hebat. dia berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang pantas yang sama hebatnya dengannya, bukan pengecut sepertiku._

 _Aku duduk dari tidurku, dan dia mengikutinya. Wajahnya tampak terluka karena penolakkanku. kulihat matanya menahan air mata untuk tidak tumpah. aku ingin sekali menghapus air matanya, dan membenci diriku sendiri karena akulah yang telah membuatnya menangis._

 _"Lalu siapa yang pantas untukku?" tanyanya._

 _"Yang pasti bukan aku," jawabku dan aku keluar dari tempat tidur dan memakai bajuku kembali._

 _"Draco," pangilnya lirih._

 _aku ingin sekali kembali ke pelukkannya, namun aku sudah memutuskan. aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam mencintainya. tapi aku tak bisa menikahinya hanya karena aku mencintainya, hanya dengan sesederhana itu aku mencintainya. aku segera kembali ke Manor dan mengatakan pada Lucius untuk segera mempercepat pernikahanku dengan Astoria Greengrass, gadis yang dijodohkan denganku._

 _ **2 bulan kemudian**_

 _"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Malfoy," katanya mengulurkan tangannya. "Selamat Astoria," katanya tersenyum pada Astoria. aku mengutuk Lucius karena mengundangnya dalam pernikahanku. aku tidak yakin apakah dia menangisi pernikahanku ini. tapi aku tau dia berusaha agar air matanya tidak tumpah._

 _"Terima kasih, Granger!" jawabku._

 _"Semoga kalian bahagia," katanya lagi._

 _"Kau juga Miss Granger, semoga kau segera menemukan pria yang tepat dan bahagia," jawab Astoria baik hati._

 _Hermione mengangguk dan membalas senyum. "I will," katanya pelan dan kemudian memalingkan tubuhnya berjalan pergi._

 **end**


End file.
